Las satiricas aventuras del niño ingles
by Jaimico Plauto
Summary: ambientado en el reinado de Carlos II Estuardo, las locas aventuras de un niño ingles y sus amigos


Autor: Jaimico Plauto

Las satíricas aventuras del niño ingles

Los Estuardo se restauraron en 1660, en 1679 estaba Carlos II y la joven Ana Estuardo, Cromwell había muerto hace dos décadas, un malvado noble millonario llamado Sir William Nosferost dijo:

-Yo, gran ocultista ingles tomare el trono de Inglaterra ja, ja, ja, ja-

Un niño llamado Timmy James Turner, humilde como sus padres, era amigo de un niño vagabundo llamado Nick que estaba al cuidado de su abuelo, de sus tíos y primos.

En un concierto del teatro ingles, unos trillizos se empezaron a desnudar con la música:

-_Ha, ha, ha, ha Chimbola ha, ha, ha, ha chimbola_-

Cuando termino el concierto, los enjuiciaron por la desnudez con un juez serio dijeron:

-Nosotros trabajamos para ser hombres lobos-Les dijo

-Ya basta a partir de hoy, nada de travesuras ¿se entendió?-

-Si-

-Caso cerrado-

Se fueron en la noche de luna llena, ahí se transformaron en hombres lobos, y atacaron a tres borrachos que estaban ahí, uno escapo herido, Turner y su amigo se unieron para luchar contra Nosferost.

Rocky un ladrón que trabajaba para Nosferost, estaba hablando con su banda:

-Señores debemos robarle a Ana, ella tiene muchas joyas; ja, ja, ja, ja-

Timmy y Nick se unieron para detener a esos gángsteres con su nueva amiga Cecilia, estaba Peach un famoso estafador que era su espía, robaron un almacén a mano armada, un mercado y un banco, en la guarida iban a dormir y tenían todo el dinero que robaron:

-Que gran robo-Dijo Nick.

Al amanecer se fugaron, pusieron en vez de dinero hojas y raíces. Corrieron hacia la ciudad, asustando a los vagabundos con los disparos, vinieron los guardias, y con dos cañones medianos mataron a dos, Peach cayo muerto, Rocky y sus hombres huyeron en una diligencia robada. Le devolvieron el dinero a sus dueños cuando todo paso.

Don Gato, un farsante con personalidad notable, odiaba mucho a Carlos II, ayudaba a Nosferost para engañar a los ingenuos:

-Ese niño me sirve para acabar con ese maldito rey ingles, ja, ja-

Se disfrazaba como entrenador de lucha, tomo de sorpresa a Nick, le hizo entrenamiento de esgrimas, golpes, masajes de pies y cuando termino se descubrió, escapo y la policía llego tarde sin poder atraparlo.

Una banda de convictos se unieron para matar a Carlos II al mando del general de Nosferost, Skeleton, empezaron a atacar un pueblo de Inglaterra con grandes ocultistas adoradores del anticristo, al atacar, mandaron a cuarenta soldados para la batalla, llamaron al mejor cuerpo de soldados, dispararon cañones, tenia a la bellísima mujer llamada Maria Rosa que hipnotizaba y se retiraron:

-Me vengare-Dijo Skeleton.

Los piratas otomanos que obedecían las ordenes de Nosferost dijeron su plan en una noche:

-Atacaremos a la flota del rey ja, ja, ja, ja-Dijo el capitán.

Esos piratas no dejaban sobrevivientes, Kevin consejero de Ana Estuardo, el sargento Rolf, el general Mambrú con los oficiales Mickey y Goofy, fueron con la ayuda de Timmy, Maria Rosa, Nick y Cecilia.

Mientras disparaban, se hundieron dos barcos, dispararon un cañón de explosivos e hizo estallar la proa, los piratas se retiraron y volvieron de donde vinieron.

Dos hermanos que trabajaban para Nosferost uno todo vendado y el otro con saco y sombrero, querían atacar Londres con burbujas y lepra:

-Atacaremos hermano, Londres será nuestro-

Mientras asustaban a las personas, Cecilia vino, les dio una paliza a Mr Burbuja, que convertía en burbuja todo lo que estaba en su camino, cuando no tenia mas le dio un puñetazo.

Nosferost preparaba una trampa para entrar al castillo, le pago a unas horribles brujas y al hombre lobo para la cena real de la joven Ana, Carlos II brindo por el "mejor reino", las personas enviadas entraron y se escondieron debajo de las mesas, atacaron seis personas cuando salieron de sus escondites, llamaron a la guardia les tiraron objetos, raptaron a Maria Rosa y escaparon. El rey ordeno al general y a sus soldados que se preparen.

La fortificación de Nosferost estaba llena de guardias y era imposible entrar. Asi preparaban los cañones con un foso lleno de criaturas como cocodrilos, para las pequeñas embarcaciones privadas del Lord pasaban, tenía tantas trampas, podían salirse pero tenían lobos que atacaban a los intrusos, Timmy encontró a Maria Rosa en una celda y para felicitarla le izo el amor. Mientras estaban acostados desnudos vinieron los de la Jarretera con el ejército bien armado.

Los de la Jarretera tenían un gran ejercito, Timmy intentaba salir de la fortificación con Maria Rosa, noquearon a tres de los que vigilaban, los soldados avanzaban con bayonetas, lanzas, disparos y espadas. Muchos morían de heridas por filo.

Nick y Cecilia con su padre peleaban con furia:

-Es imposible, son demasiados-Dijo el abuelo de Nick, sus criados disparaban y acababan con los soldados de Nosferost.

El noble perseguía a Timmy con Maria Rosa con su unicornio diabólico, Timmy lo izo tirar con una lanza, Nosferost cayo con el caballo y todo.

Timmy con los cañones del barco mato a treinta y cinco soldados, con las lanzas a cincuenta y cinco, vino la joven Ana con Carlos II con un ejercito mejor preparado, Nosferost no estaba dispuesto a rendirse por los que morían demasiado, Timmy, Maria Rosa, Nick, el abuelo, los criados y Cecilia vencieron a los otomanos, a Burbuja, a Lepra, a Rocky, a su pandilla, a Mr Gato y a las brujas que cayeron presa de la caballería y se rindieron, Rocky y su pandilla huyeron.

Timmy dio muerte a Skeleton con su magia y el hombre lobo fue capturado cuando se volvió humano. Timmy y Maria Rosa llevaron a Nosferost hacia su perdición cuando le echaron su magia que hizo que muera y su unicornio maldito.

Todo término después de esa batalla, al lobisón lo curaron y fue llevado a la cárcel, pero fue liberado, Timmy, Maria Rosa, Nick, Cecilia y sus amigos junto con Ana vivieron felices y Carlos II siguió reinando.

The End


End file.
